A Jelsa Story
by ilfsmtiwts
Summary: This my little fanfic of Jack Frost and some of his fellow gaurdians and Elsa with her sister and friends that go on an adventure and stop some villans.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's POV

It's the first day of winter and I couldn't be happier. Ever since the kingdom has rejoiced it has been a wonderful year. My sister, Anna, is very happy with Kristoff and I think I see more things to come in their future. Sven is still trying to eat Olaf's nose and I'm just so happy to be with my sister and not in my room all day long. Everything has changed in Arendelle.

"Elsa!"

I turn around to see Anna running towards me. "Elsa there is someone at the gate." Anna says almost out of breath. I walk to the gate and find a young man standing there. He has full white/silver hair, is wearing a blue sweater and brown pants, and is holding a wooden cane.

"Hi, my name is Jack Frost. I don't mean to just barge in like this but I was lost and I came upon the castle." He says. I start, "Jack Arendelle welcomes you and I have a spare room in the palace. Please follow me." As Jack follows me into the castle he looks stunned like the world flashed before his eyes. I finally get to the room, it's the room where I kept myself isolated for years. I leave him to get some rest.

I walk into my room, also Anna's room and find her reading her favorite book. Anna looks up and says, "Hey, how's he doing? Do you think he'll be alright?" "Yes I'm sure he will be fine. He fell asleep so fast though." I respond. "You know he's kinda cute for someone with full white hair." "Anna." "What?" "You have Kristoff, remember?" "I know I'm talking about you." "I think I'm fine but we have to keep an eye out. Remember the last time we trusted a man we never met?"

Anna looks up and does a guilty laugh. But I'm sure Jack is not a threat and is just someone seeking shelter. And Anna was right, he is a bit cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Sorry that the chapter was so short it was my first story and I'm trying to get the hang of how it works.**

Elsa POV

Later during the day I can't stop thinking about Jack. Why? Somehow I feel like I can talk to him about anything like my powers or what happened last year. I just let the thought fade away and before I realize it's getting dark. As I'm walking back to my room I pass my old room and see that the door is open. I peek inside and Jack is gone. I quickly run to my room and find Anna already asleep. So where did jack go?

I can't look for him all night so I go and tell the head guard to keep watch for him.

Later that I night I wake up from an odd dream. I was back in my ice palace and Olaf was being quiet, which he never is. But after that I can't go back to sleep so I just lie in bed and look up at the ceiling. Eventually I get bored and start making little patterns of snow on the ceiling.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Anna says but she is still sleeping.

I get out of bed and shake her awake. "Anna its okay it was just a dream." I say calming her down. "It didn't feel like a dream. I don't wanna talk about it." She says almost startled. So I just sit with her until she falls back asleep. Then before I know it I drift off into sleep.

The next morning I wake up and find Anna all dressed and ready to go outside. She starts, "I'm going to go for a little walk. Want to come?" "Thanks but I have some business to attend to." I answer. She nods with an 'it's okay maybe next time' look. I get dressed and start walking to the throne room. But on my way I hear a voice, it sounds like the person is trying to get out of something. I find two guards holding down Jack. What did he do?

"Let him go" I say. "I will deal with him."

"Elsa…" he starts. "Please just let me explain."

"You think I should just listen to you. How do I know that you weren't causing Arendelle damage? Where did you even go last night?"

"I…I can't tell you. It's personal."

I start getting angry. But I as I do I can feel the ice on my fingertips. He can't know. I try to calm myself down but it was too late before I know it there are sharp icicles around me pointing at Jack.

Jack just stands there. Why didn't he move? Why isn't he scared? Then he does something I wasn't expecting. He takes his cane and touches the icicle and it just melts. "How did you do that?" I ask.

"I have ice powers. And apparently so do you."

"I was born with them. But you…how?"

"That's actually a long story. Also I don't really remember. To answer your question, last night I went for a walk and did this."

He puts out his hand and a snowball appears. He throws it up and it starts to snow right where we stand. This is amazing he is just like me. He has ice powers very similar to mine. I am in shock because I never thought I would meet someone with ice powers like me. I met someone who understands me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for not updating for a few days I was busy and thanks for the reviews.**

Jack POV

Elsa is still standing there and she looks shocked but amazed at the snow around her. She finally looks back at me and says, "How long have you been able to do that?" "I don't remember. But it feels like I have been doing it forever." She smiles and that makes me feel warm inside then I smile. "Jack, I'm going to be throwing a party tomorrow. Would you like to attend?" she asks. Me? I've never been to a royal party, but it feels wrong to turn down an invitation. "Sure." "Great. So I guess I'll see you in the ballroom tomorrow night."

That night I can't sleep. I'm too busy thinking about the party tomorrow. Elsa and I dancing together. I keep thinking about it for a while until I eventually fall asleep.

Elsa POV

It's finally the day of the party and for the first time in forever I'm not nervous about it. Of course I still have to go through the day before night comes so I go and see what Anna is doing. I find her in the garden. "Hi." I say approaching her. "Hi, so you excited about tonight?" "Yes. I'm very excited; there will be people and no more secrets." We keep talking about the party for a while and before we know it, it's almost time for the party.

We head back to our room and Anna immediately decides what dress she's going to wear. Meanwhile I'm debating on a regular dress or creating my own. After thinking about it, I decide to create one of my own. I go into the bathroom and try different styles until I find the right one. The dress is long and has long sleeves and all around the dress are different snowflake styles.

As we enter the ballroom I look around for Jack and Anna runs off to greet people. As I'm going through the crowd I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn around and see Jack. He hasn't even changed clothes but I don't care. "You look very beautiful." He says. I blush a little.

Soon they start playing a slow song and I want to dance with him. How do I ask a guy to dance? But before I can answer that question he asks, "May I have this dance?" "Yes." I respond so fast I sound like an idiot but Jack doesn't seem to care.

Jack POV

We dance and dance until the music stops and it felt so magical. But as I start to let go Elsa tightens her grip. I look up at her and smile and then I pull her into a hug. We hug what seems like forever but are only five seconds. She barely pulls away then I lean in and kiss her. Before I can stop she kisses me back, her soft lips against mine. It still feels like forever and I never want it to end.

She finally pulls away with a huge grin on her face and I can't help but smile. "I'm gonna go get some water. I'll be right back." Elsa says. I stand in the same place and don't move but then a weird feeling comes over me. I turn around and see a tall dark figure, Pitch. "What are you doing here?" "Visiting my favorite guardian. Oh wait that's right I hate you guardians." He says in a creepy voice. "Oh also, who is that new friend of yours, although it seems like she is more than just a friend." "Listen if you go anywhere near her I will kill you." I say sharply. "Haha of course you will because you succeeded the last time. But I already know her fears and what her sister's fears are." Then he disappears just as Elsa comes back.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asks. "Yeah I just lost my train of thought." But of course that was a lie I didn't want her to start worrying. But now I have to start worrying about her and her sister. I cannot let Pitch hurt Elsa or Anna, if he does it will be that last thing he ever does.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa POV

The next morning I woke up and all I could think about was Jack. Last night he and I danced and we kissed. The one thing that was still bothering me was why he had a worried look on his face when I came back. I'm sure it was nothing.

"Elsa look it's snowing!" Anna said. I already knew what she was about to ask but before she could I was out of our room and out of the castle. Anna followed and threw a snowball at me but of course it didn't bother me. It felt nice to just be with my sister and live a happy life.

We threw snowballs at each other for hours until finally Anna got tired. As I'm walking with Anna back to our room I get a weird feeling, like someone is watching me. I look behind me and no one is there so I just let it go. But as soon as I got into the room the door slammed shut behind me.

"Who's there?" I say. Then suddenly a tall dark man appears out of nowhere and Anna just screams. "Ugh don't do that. I hate it when people scream but I do like it when they cry." He says. "Hey Pitch." It's Jack. But where is he? I look up and see him flying. Flying? "Well, well if it isn't Jack Frost here to save the day." "I warned you what I would do so just leave." "Hahaha you think I'm just going to leave. It's not that easy."

Then the man immediately shoots black dust at jack and it hits him. Before I can even fight he throws something at me and I fall to the floor. Everything starts to go black and the last thing I see is Anna running towards me.

Jack POV

Right as I hit the wall it hurts and my vision goes blurry. As soon as it comes back to normal I see Anna on the ground crying. But where's Elsa? "Please. We have to go save her." Anna says. Then it hits me. "Anna just take my hand." She looks scared. "Trust me." She takes my hand and before she can ask why I leap off the ground and out the window. "Where are we going?" She says. "We're going to the North Pole. I have some friends who can help us save your sister."

I can finally see through the clouds and then I land. I see Anna shivering and I realize she isn't like Elsa the cold does bother her. "Whoa. This is amazing." She looks amazed. "Yeah well it gets old after a little while." Then we walk in. I see everything running smoothly the yetis are making the toys and the elves are still very loud with those bells on their hats.

We walk into North's office and I see him playing with toys, again. "Jack what brings you back here? And who is this?" "This Anna and we need your help. Pitch is back." His eyes go wide in shock and he sends out a message to the other guardians. Then soon enough everyone gets here. Anna looks a little weirded out by them.

"Quick introductions." I say. "Anna the one with feathers and wings is Tooth, the short gold guy is Sandy, the annoying one with the Australian accent is Bunny, and this is North." I see Bunny give me a dirty look and I just laugh.

"Please my sister, Elsa she was kidnapped." Anna starts to cry. I almost start to cry because I care for Elsa too. Bunny walks up to her and says, "Anna it will be alright. We will get your sister back." Anna just smiles.

Anna eventually calmed down and fell asleep while I and the other guardians started to work out a plan to rescue Elsa.

Elsa POV

I start to wake up and as I do I realize where I am. I'm in a dungeon but it's not mine. I get up but then I feel something hold me back. I look down and see chains on my wrists. I try to use my magic to get them off but it doesn't work. "Hello Elsa." Wait I know that voice anywhere. I look up and see him, Hans. "Aren't you supposed to be in prison?" "Pitch needed my help so I couldn't pass down the offer. But the great thing about this conversation is that you can't escape." "Well you didn't think that Anna and everyone else would come looking for me?" "Oh I thought of that but then I remembered Anna and that stupid snowman can't save you now." He finally walks off while I just sit there and cry.

I think about Anna and how strong she is. But Hans, why him? If there's one thing he knows how to do is to torture people to their limits. I just try to stay calm and think of Anna and Jack. Jack the one person who understands me and my power. I eventually fall asleep and I'll figure something out in the morning.

Jack POV

What horrible things could they be doing to her? But why is Pitch back? "Hey mate." I turn around and see Bunny walking towards me. "Look Bunny if you're here to give me a lecture or make fun me, I don't want to hear it." "Well actually I was just gonna see how you're holding up." "I'm just worried about her. I don't want to see her die or fail Anna." "Look Jack, we will find her and when we do we'll do everything we can do to save her. But that doesn't mean we can't be careful." "I know. I just never mind." "You love her, don't you?" "Yes."

I can't even sleep that night. I just want to find her. I let the thoughts cover me until I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - So sorry for not updating for a little while. I have school and other things going on and I'm sorry my chapters are sooo short I will try to make them longer.**

Jack POV

All I can think about is Elsa. Her blue eyes and the way she makes winter so magical beautiful. How will we save her? "Jack?" I look up and see Anna. "Jack, how are we going to save Elsa?" "I don't know yet. But I promise we will find her." Anna starts to cry and all I can do is hug her. We just sit there in silence.

Later on I walk into North's office and find all the guardians in there. "Good. Jack you're here we may have come up with a plan to save Elsa." North says. "Wait, but how did you find her?" "We had Sandy find her while she was asleep. He can follow her dreams and he found her somewhere in the north mountain, possibly underground." "Okay so what's the plan?"

"Well mate, we plan to send one of Tooth's fairy's in to see where Elsa is. Once she flies back out we can make out a plan to find her." Bunny says.

"But Jack, no matter how much he tempts you, don't believe a word he says." North says. "But what if he tells me she is alive or dead?" "That's for you to find out."

"I want to help too." I turn around and see Anna. "No Anna it is too dangerous." North says. "I don't care, I've been through worse and if I can handle that I can handle this." I look at North. "What do you think? Is she comin with us?" I ask. "I don't think we have a choice. Anyway Anna you can come with me in my sled." "Oh I'm out." Bunny hops into the floor and disappears. "Sandy you're coming too. Jack? Tooth?" North says. I look at tooth and she looks back. "I think we'll just meet you there." Tooth says.

Next thing I know we are off and I'm ready for any fight that comes my way.

Elsa POV

"Do the magic. Do the magic." Anna says excitedly. "Ready?" I make a snowball and throw it up high in the air and it starts to snow. "This is amazing. Let's build a snowman." I make some more snow and help Anna build Olaf. Then I sit behind him and start speaking in a funny way, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Anna runs to hug Olaf. Then suddenly something odd happens. All the snow starts turning into black dust and Anna begins to cry. I don't know what to do. I don't know what's happening.

I wake up so fast that I can feel my heartbeat without touching my chest. Then I look up and see Pitch standing there with an evil, but very creepy, smile. "Oh did I wake you? What a pity, I was beginning to enjoy this nightmare." Pitch says. "Well at least I led myself to wake up before you could make it worse. Now what do you want?" "Oh I was just making some adjustments to your chains. If I were you I wouldn't pull on them." He says with an evil laugh. I look down at the chains but they look the same.

I know it's probably a bad idea but I have to know what happens if I try to escape. So I pull on the chains and suddenly they start to burn right onto my skin. "Ahh!" They turned bright orange as I pulled on them and it kept burning. I finally stopped and I could see the flesh wound, it hurt. I sit there looking at the burn marks and I start to cry not from the burns but from what I'm feeling.

Usually by now there would be ice all around me but the cell is magic proof so all I can do is sit there and wait for someone to come and rescue me. Soon enough I get bored and I start to sing.

(By the way these lyrics are just some that I made up on my own)

"_Let it go, let it go"_

"_They don't fear me anymore."_

"_Let it go, let it go"_

"_Turn around and open the door"_

"_I don't care about my icy past."_

"_Let the snowflakes fly"_

"_Cold never seemed to bother me."_

"_Let it go, let it go"_

"_And make the winter fun."_

"_Let it go, let it go"_

"_That scared girl is gone"_

"_I stand here in this icy day."_

"_Let the snowflakes fly."_

"_Cold never seemed to bother me."_

Jack POV

Tooth and I have been flying around the north mountain for hours now and we still haven't found anything that could lead us to Elsa. Wait, Bunny, he can dig holes, he can find the entrance.

I fly down and find Bunny already digging in the snow. "Found anything?" I ask. "No, and I've digged almost everywhere on this mountain. Can't you make the snow go away or something?" "Yes I can. How did I not think of that?" Before Bunny could respond with a sarcastic joke I grabbed my staff and I started to lift the snow off the lower part of the mountain. Then I see the entrance.

"Alright baby tooth are you ready?" Tooth asks baby tooth. She just nods and flies into the cave.

Elsa POV

I'm still sitting there crying and then I hear a sound. I get up being careful not to tug the chains. I look around and I see nothing and then something comes out. A little winged creature with colorful feathers. It looks at me then just flies back out the way it came. Did I scare it?

Jack POV

It felt like forever waiting for baby tooth to come back out. After about five minutes baby tooth reappears and says something to Tooth. "She found her come on." We follow her into the cave and right as I walk in I get that bad feeling. This place is filled with darkness and hatred.

"Let's split up." North says. "We'll have a better chance at finding the girl." So we go our separate ways. I just keep walking down a long dark tunnel then I finally reach the end and I see someone standing there. His back is facing me and he has red hair and is wearing a white suit.

The man starts to turn around and I quickly fly up before he can see me. Then someone walks in, Pitch. "How are the chains working?" The red head asks. "They're working perfectly she already tried to escape." What chains? Elsa. "Those foolish guardians and the annoying sister would have to be dumb enough to come rescue her." Pitch says. "I have a past with the sister and she is determined to get what she wants and right now she wants to save her sister." "Hmm, well she's only human and I can make her suffer." "Push her to her limits she's bound to give up some time." "True. Oh Hans did I mention we have a visitor?"

Without looking away Pitch shoots a rope at me and pulls me down. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice you here?" Pitch says. "Well I knew your little friend here wouldn't. But you're forgetting that I didn't come alone." "Oh really, then where are your fellow guardians?" He does have a point and if I want them to find me I would have to yell but that would make me look stupid. "Oh I forgot, Jack Frost this is Hans, Hans Jack Frost." "Well Hans it's nice to meet you. It will be even nicer when I get to torture you till you give up." I say.

Pitch and Hans just laugh and roll their eyes and then they drag me to a cell. Right as they throw me inside I try to use my powers but then I realize that it's magic proof. "Jack?" I look to my right and I see her, Elsa.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – Once again I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for a while. Yes I know the story took a bad turn but just wait and see how it turns out.**

Elsa POV

To my left is someone who I care about so much, Jack. He got captured and now we're both trapped powerless and in chains. At least his don't burn like mine do.

"Jack? Is Anna okay?" I ask. "Yes. But she did come with us so they may be looking for her and the others as we speak." "The others?" Of course he didn't come alone. "Elsa all around the world there are kids and those kids need protection. I'm one of those people that protect them. I'm a guardian. There are five of us me, North but you know him as Santa, Bunny aka Easter Bunny, Sandy aka Sand Man, and Tooth which you know as The Tooth Fairy."

But there was still one thing I didn't know. I start, "But Jack, that man, Pitch. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before." "You have." I have? But where? "Everyone has. Every kid calls him The Boogey Man. He's the one who gives the kids nightmares and makes them stop believing in us." How did I not know that? One thing for sure is he messed with my dreams as a kid after I struck Anna.

"Where are we anyway?" I ask. "We're under the north mountain. I hope they find us soon." Jack says. I scoot closer to his cage and we hold hands through the bars. Just getting to touch him makes me feel a little better. We sit there in silence holding hands.

I must have fallen asleep because I found myself waking up and seeing a sleeping Jack right next to me. I smile and kiss his forehead and I stay there with him.

An hour later Hans came and he was heading for my cell. Why? He opened it and undid my chains. "Come on." He said. "Where are we going?" "I ask the questions now come on." I get up and walk out of the cell. We walk through long tunnels without saying a word and then we enter a room. It's dark and creepy with only several candles for light. Then only do I realize who's in the room, Pitch and Anna.

Anna started speaking, "Elsa, I'm sorry they found me and I couldn't out run them." "Anna it's not your fault. We can get through this." Then Pitch jumps in. "Oh but the two of you can't get through it. Well at least not together. Elsa freeze her heart."

Did I just hear what I think he said? I look at Pitch and back at Anna over and over. Pitch says, "Freeze her heart or you'll suffer." "I would rather suffer than kill my own sister. But if I stay you have to let Anna and Jack go. Do we have a deal?" I say. "Suit yourself." Then he snappes his fingers and releases Anna and I'm assuming it released Jack as well. Anna runs over and hugs me. "Don't worry Elsa, I'll come back for you." She whispers into my ear. I respond, "No Anna it's too dangerous leave it to Jack and the guardians. They can handle this." Then we separate. She walks away and I can hear her sobbing. I start crying too but only a single tear comes out.

This room isn't magic proof because I can feel the cold around me and I can see the ice forming on the walls.

Jack POV

The door opens and my chains release me. Why would they be releasing me? I'm assuming it's a trap but I'm careful as I walk out of the cell. I find my staff in the corner of the room and grab it. I would fly out but the last time that happened I ended up captured. I run around, my main goal is to find Elsa but finding the other guardians wouldn't be so bad either.

This dungeon is a labyrinth. If I go right my next turn has to be a left, same for the left side. Suddenly I feel cold and I know it's not me. That means it could only be one other person, Elsa. I follow the cold and eventually that leads to ice and the ice will lead to Elsa. I follow it down a hall and I see the doorway to where she is. I can't let them see me so I hide right behind the doorway with my head peeking in enough for me to see.

Elsa is in there and so is that red head dude. Elsa has something on her hands they look like cuffs that surround her entire hand. I can tell she's freaking out because ice starts to form around the cuffs. But then the man walks over to her with something. It looks like a candle and that fire is up. He held it right under the cuffs but the flame still able to touch them and the cuffs turned bright orange, he was burning her.

She screamed from the pain and I knew I had to do something. I rushed in and threw ice at the candle so that the fire would go out, it worked. Elsa stopped screaming and fell to the ground. "You. Who are you?" I said angrily pointing my staff at him. "I'm Hans and don't bother I know who you are, Jack Frost." He answered. I wasn't surprised Pitch told him. "Why are you working for him anyway? You're powerless." "Elsa and I have always had our differences. I came back to finish what I started." "And what is that?" I really had no idea. "The throne of course. I'm sick of being the last one in line for the throne." Ok I could understand that the dude wants power but why doesn't he just build his own kingdom?

I look back at Elsa realizing she is unconscious. I shoot ice at Hans and he ends up glued to the wall. And the best part he can't get out, well not without help. I run over to Elsa and took the cuffs off. I knew I couldn't carry her out especially because I didn't know the way so I called out for North or anyone else nearby.

"Jack?" a voice said. It was North he found us. Anna was with him and when she saw Hans she grew angry. She stomped over to him and started yelling at him. She wasn't making a very good argument and I couldn't help but laugh. Luckily she didn't hear me. "Alright Jack help me get her into the sleigh." North said. Anna walked back over and said, "Wow that feels better." We all hopped into the sleigh and North opened a portal.

We ended up right on the north mountain. I didn't know why until Anna got out and started walking towards a castle that I didn't see. It was completely made of ice and I was amazed. We carried Elsa into a bedroom and set her on an ice bed. As soon as her hands hit the ice they started healing. I knew they burned her but I didn't know how bad it really was. I sit there on the bed not leaving her side.

Elsa POV

I start to wake up and everything looks blurry at first. As my vision clears I see where I am, my ice palace. I look down at my hands and see that they are fully healed. I didn't even know I could do that. Then I look to my left and see Jack. "Hey. You feeling better?" he says. "Yes much better thank you. Where's Anna?" "She's downstairs with the other guardians. I think she's making Sandy entertain her with his gold dust." I laugh because it feels good to know that Anna is safe.

After a little while I finally get up and go to see Anna. I guess I sat in that bed talking to Jack for a long time because she looked about ready to fall asleep.

I tap her on the shoulder she turns around and hugs me. I hug her back and it feels nice. I keep her company for a while and we talk about random stuff which made me laugh. Then I hear a bang, it's coming from the door. Anna and I run downstairs to find Hans and Pitch fighting Marshmallow outside. Hans can't do that much he's human but Pitch, he can fight.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled. "Elsa you and Anna need to go hide upstairs. Me and the guardians will deal with them." Anna says, "Elsa come on." "One minute." I respond. Anna runs upstairs. "Jack be careful." I lean into him and kiss him. He kisses me back and we don't pull apart for what seems like forever. I finally pull apart and run upstairs as he runs towards the door.

I get upstairs and find Anna pacing back and forth. "Elsa, what if they get inside? What if they kill us? What if-""Anna, relax Marshmallow and the guardians are on it. We don't have to worry about Hans if he gets in; it's Pitch we have to worry about." I turn around and close the doors but to be sure no one gets in I freeze the door shut tight, front and back. Anna still looks scared. "Anna, it'll be okay I promise I won't let anything happen to you." We just stand there waiting for the fight to be over.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack POV

Hans and Pitch were approaching the ice castle fast. Me and the guardians were the only ones that could fight them. But then I heard something, it sounded like a giant was coming our way. I turn around and see a giant monster completely made of snow. Was it on our side? At first I wasn't so sure then I remembered that it was made out of snow and the only other person who could do that was Elsa.

I turn back around and then I realize that they didn't come alone. There were other soldiers that Hans brought and Pitch had his army dark horses. They stopped right in front of us.

"Where's the girl?" Pitch asks. "You'll never get to her and neither will your ponies." I said. "Well then I'm going to enjoy this." He shot an arrow at me but I froze it before it hit me. Pitch and I broke into a fight and the horses went after the other guardians. Hans and his men tried to get inside but they had to deal with the snow monster.

"You can't fight forever!" Pitch says. "No I can't, but I have to try." I shoot ice at him but he blocks it just in time like he mostly does. I fly away trying to get him away from the castle but as I look down I see that the monster has fallen off the side and Hans and his men started making their way inside.

I fly down quickly and block the door just as they make it up the stairs. Hans starts, "Move out of the Jack, unless you want to get hurt too." "I'm not moving anywhere. And you're not going in." I say. He tries to slash his sword at me but I dodge it in time. I grabbed my staff with both hands at shot ice out at them. They all fell some even went sliding down the stairs.

I run inside to warn Elsa but as I try to open the door I realize that it's frozen shut. There's no time to try to get in so I just yell through the door, "Elsa. Are you in there?" For a minute there's no response but then, "Yes jack I'm here and so is Anna. Who's outside?" "It's Pitch and that Hans guy. We're doing everything we can to keep them away." "I know just please be careful." "I will."

I turn to fly away but just as I do I hear a scream. It was Elsa. I quickly turn back and I try to get in but I can't. I'm able to see figures through the glass and I see a dark figure, Pitch. I'm hitting the door trying to get in that I forget that I can just melt the ice myself. I try for like a few more minutes before I realize that I can melt the ice.

As soon as I get in I see ice spikes almost everywhere and Elsa was right in front of Pitch trying to fight him.

Elsa POV

Pitch was fighting me but I was fighting back hard. He started walking towards me and started speaking, "Oh poor Elsa. You thought you could protect your sister from me, well you thought wrong." "What do you even want with me? My powers? My kingdom? What?" "I want to destroy those guardians." "Then why do you have to come after us? Do what you want with me but leave my sister alone." "I can arrange that but you have to do something for me." "What?" "You have to join me."

I can't join him he's pure evil and I am not. "No!" I say. I shoot ice right at him but he doesn't dodge. The ice hits him where his heart should be but this man doesn't have one. "Silly girl, you cannot freeze my heart. But I can make yours stop." He makes a bow and arrow and aims it right at me.

"NO!" It was Jack.

He flew as fast as he could at me and pushed me out of the way. I fell to the ground and as I looked up I saw that Pitch changed his target. He aimed for the chandelier and released. It hit it and Jack tried to move but was too slow. He slid and hit his head on the wall. I got so angry all the power rushed through me and I aimed for Pitch. The ice hit him in a snap and he fell backwards.

I run over to help Jack but that's when I see that he broke his left arm. I look around the room for Anna and I can't see her. Bunny runs in and sees us. "What happened?" he asked. "He did this." I say as I point to Pitch. "Where's Anna?" I ask. "I don't know mate. I thought she was with you." She wasn't anywhere in this room and if Bunny didn't see her downstairs then there was only one other place she could be. The balcony.

I run out and look around for Anna, I was moving around so fast that I missed her in the corner curled up into a ball. "Anna, it's okay I'm here." I hug her. "What about Hans and that Pitch man?" "Don't worry he's unconscious right now we need to get back to the castle. Can you get up?" "Yeah. Let's go."

We had to walk back to the castle and Jack was so hurt that he felt dizzy the entire time. We finally make it back and we rush into the castle. Anna runs to find Kristoff while I stay and help Jack. The other guardians were standing guard at each part of the village.

Jack and I get into the room and I set him down on the bed. He's grunting in Pain and I don't know how to help him. All I can do is heal cuts, scars, and bruises.

Jack starts, "Alright tell me, how bad is it?" I want to lie and say he'll be fine but I cannot. "From what I can tell when you were trying to get away from the falling chandelier, you slid to hard and hit your arm into the wall. You hit it so hard that you broke it." I say. "How do we fix it?" "These kinds of injuries take time to heal. You need to keep it still." I hold his arm out gently and start to form an ice sling around the arm and a strap to help heal it.

He looks down and back at me and I lean in and kiss him. This time I know it's better because I feel different, it's a good different. Once again I fall asleep in his arm.

Jack POV

Elsa fell asleep on me and I don't care because I love her. I love everything about her. I get this feeling that I've never had before when I'm with her. The arm sling she made for me is actually working because I can already feel some of the pain going away.

We've been in this bed for a long time now that people were starting to wonder where Elsa was. I heard her sister call out for her. I start to rub Elsa and shake her a little to wake her up. She wakes up blinking and then she looks up at me. "Elsa, I think Anna was looking for you." I say. "I'll go see what's going on. Have you slept at all?" "No." "Then maybe you should try I'll be back soon." She leans in and kisses me and I kiss her back.

I did listen to Elsa and tried to sleep but I couldn't. I've never been able to get a lot of sleep. "Can't sleep?" where have I heard that voice before. I look in the corner of the room and who do I see, Hans. "What are you doing here?" "Let's just clear something first. You don't ask any questions I do." He says. "Heck no, I don't have to listen to you. Who do you think you are? The king of everything?" I see that I made him angry and at first I'm pleased but then he draws his word and points it right at me.

The tip of the blade is inches away from me but I don't flinch. "Go ahead, kill me but that's only gonna get you into a dungeon and then into a rope where you'll be hanged." I say hoping that he will draw his sword back. Luckily he does.

Did Hans forget that he's only human? He takes a step closer to me and that's when I let my anger out. I bring up my right arm and shoot ice spikes right at him. They push him against the wall not hitting any part of his body. I get up out of the bed, grab my staff, and start walking towards him.

"Listen if you come anywhere near me or Elsa or even anyone she cares about I will kill you." Now he looks scared. I release him and he tries to run out the door but I grab him first. "And make sure to tell Pitch that she's under my protection." I release him. I scared Hans off but Pitch will be more difficult.

Elsa POV

I find Anna and she looks worried. "Anna what is it?" I ask. "Elsa I went to find Kristoff and told him what happened and then he said something." "What?" "Apparently while we were gone Hans and his men attacked the village. Most of the people fled but he also said that a lot of people got hurt." Anna said.

This is all my fault I left my people without warning and now they're hurt, because of me. A feel a tear go down my face and Anna noticed. She leans in and hugs me.

Could this be any worse? I thought everything was fine until Hans came back and that Pitch man showed up. I'm trying to keep control of my powers but it's no use the walls are surrounded my ice.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa POV

The ice around Anna and I just keeps coming and doesn't stop. Anna pulls me into a hug and it feels nice, so nice that the ice around us started to disappear.

"Go on, he needs you." Anna said.

"Thanks for understanding." I say.

As I walk back to Jack all I can think about is how we're going to defeat Pitch. He's more powerful than I am. Another thing that scares me is what could he do to Jack and Anna?

I get to the door and peek inside to find a sleeping Jack Frost. The poor guy must be tired from all the fighting and I know I am. I walk in and I know I can't fall asleep so I just sit with him. I can't help but smile at how cute he looks when he's sleeping.

I lean down and kiss him on the forehead. As I do I realize that he's warm, very warm, oddly warm. I don't know if it was because of what I did or if it's really hot in the room. I get up and try to walk around the room to see if it is the room. Turns out the room is really warm and I don't know why.

Well there is only one way to fix this. I rub my hands together and start to create a snowball then I throw it up in the air and it starts to snow only in the room. More snow feels like more heat for Anna, it feels good.

That good feeling soon goes away after this presence that I suddenly feel. I look to my right to see Pitch. Of all people I don't want to see right now he is at the top of my list.

He starts, "Hello Elsa."

"What do you want?" I say angrily.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?"

"Sorry, hello." I once again say in an angry voice.

"You know Elsa; I am very impressed by how much power you possess." He says as he grabs a snowflake and turns it into black dust.

"Thanks and I'm pretty sure I'm about to use it."

"Don't bother."

Right as he says that he pulls out his bow and arrow and aims it at Jack who is still sound asleep. I panic for a moment but then I say, "No. What do you want?"

"Well isn't it obvious I want you to join me."

"What?"

"Come on Elsa you have more powerful than you realize and us working together, we could do things never even imagined."

"I don't need all that power. The only thing I need is the people around me who love me."

"Suit yourself but when I release this arrow it's going to hit either Jack or your sister. If you join me then they will both be spared."

I panic again I can't join him and I can't let him kill Jack nor Anna. "I don't know if I can do this." I say.

"Since today is my 'be an almost nice guy day', I will let you think about it but you only have until tomorrow night." And with that he disappears leaving only me and Jack in the room.

What am I gonna do? I can't join him but I can't let him kill Jack or my sister either. There has to be a way out of this. Jack will know what to do but he's still recovering. I'll let him sleep for a couple more hours then I'll wake him and ask him what to do.

Jack POV

I'm starting to wake but not on my own. As I open my eyes I see Elsa sitting next to me rubbing my arm. She looks sad. Why?

"Elsa. Are you okay?" I have to ask.

"No, something bad happened while you were asleep."

"What?"

"Pitch came back and…and."

"Elsa just tell me."

"He told me that I have to join him and if I don't he'll kill Anna or you." And after that she puts her face in her hands and begins to cry.

I get up and lean into her hugging her. Yes it hurts but I push the pain away. "Elsa?"

She looks up, "Nothing is going to happen to Anna or me or you. Okay?" I say.

"But what are we gonna do?" She asks.

"We're going to fight and we are gonna fight till we win."

"I don't think I'm powerful enough Jack."

"Elsa don't doubt yourself, you have more power than you realize."

She smiles and hugs me avoiding my broken arm. I like the hug because I know she feels safe with me. Then before I know it she's pulling me in for a kiss on the lips. I don't mind her kissing me for so long because I do love Elsa and I know she loves me.

The next morning I find my sleeping beauty next to me. I look down at my arm and I don't feel any pain. I take the sling off and let my arm fall. No pain, it's healed. It was a broken arm it shouldn't have healed so fast but Elsa, she healed me.

It's still really early in the morning so I decide to let Elsa sleep. I figured a big castle I have to go look around. I take my staff just in case.

Through the hall I see so many windows and as I look out I see nothing but white snow. I come to a door but I recognize the door. It's the door to the ballroom. The ballroom where Elsa and I first kissed. I can already see the flashback in my head.

As I continue through the castle I find the kitchen. Dang! It's big. I think it's big enough for everyone in Arendelle.

_BANG!_

I hear a pot drop to the ground with a loud bang. I turn around and who do I see? Pitch. I'm sick of this guy already.

"Hello, Jack."

I don't answer I get angry and fly up. As I'm going up I raise my staff and ice starts to form. Once high enough I shoot the ice down at Pitch. And as usual he dodges it.

"Now is that anyway to greet someone?" He says.

"Well when it comes to monsters like you, then yes." I respond.

We break out into a fight and I don't know when it ends.

Elsa POV

I slowly start to wake up and for a minute I almost forget where I am. I look around and see that I'm in my old room. One thing I do know is that when I went to sleep Jack was right next to me. Where is he?

I look down and find the ice sling almost melted. Jack must have healed. But I'm still worried about him. As I'm walking through the hall I'm about to pass the kitchen when I notice something. The door is open and I can hear noises in there. Should I open it?

I peek through the doorway and I find Jack and Pitch fighting. What was he thinking?

"Jack." I say

He turns and looks at me with a guilty face. Then he says, "Elsa you have to run. Go get Anna and run."

There was no way I was running. "No way, I'm not leaving without a fight." Right as I finish that sentence Jack gets pushed into the wall really hard. Then I look at Pitch.

"Face it Elsa, Jack isn't powerful enough for you. Just come with me. Join me."

"NO!" All my anger builds up inside me and before I know it the entire room is a blizzard. I hold my hands out forcing all the snow into it and once the last snowflake hits I shoot it right at Pitch. He looked too shocked to doge or block it in time. It hit him and he went tumbling backwards.

I quickly run back over to Jack and find that he's okay. He's standing up without any difficulty. He smiles at me and I start to cry. Not because I'm sad but because I'm happy. I come closer and hug him.

"Fine. Don't join me. You'll be missing your sister for a long time." Pitch says.

I quickly turnaround but once I do Pitch is gone. What was he going to do to Anna? Will he kill her? Kidnap her? I don't know. I start crying again and this time because I'm scared. The ice grows on the walls around me and the room just gets colder and colder.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I don't have to turn around to see who it is. There is no way I'm letting Pitch anywhere near Anna again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N – yes I know I take forever to update and im sooooooo sorry. I've been really busy with school work and finals so here's the 9****th**** chapter.**

Jack POV

Everything happened all at once. Elsa was on the floor crying and it's hard to see her that way. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She doesn't turn around, just stays there crying in emotional pain.

I kneel down next to her and say, "Elsa? Elsa we'll get her back."

"But what if we can't? What if they've killed her?" she asked.

"I highly doubt they've done that."

"How do you know?"

"Because Pitch wants you to suffer. Just by taking Anna shows how much damage he can do."

"I wanna make him pay for what he's done."

"I want to too Elsa. But trust me once you do it you regret it later on in life."

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

"I'm gonna talk to the guardians see what they want to do."

She nodded and with that I left and headed out to look for Bunny. I knew that they were still outside standing guard and I knew Bunny could get them all to meet me. I flew out a window and searched for him.

I found him on the far side of the village and landed next to him, "Hey Bunny?"

He turned and said, "Hey mate. What's wrong?"

"Pitch kidnapped Anna. We have to go find her before Elsa freezes the entire castle."

"Alright mate I'll round up the others and meet you back at the gate."

"Thanks." Then I fly back to Elsa's room. I figured she would be in there considering what just happened. I was right and I found her on the bed.

She looked up and smiled. I ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged back so tight I couldn't breathe there for a second. We pulled apart then I pulled her back in for a kiss. She kissed back and then I let go.

"I have to go meet up with them."

"Okay."

I flew back out the window and to the gate. I found all the guardians there waiting for me.

"Ah good, Jack you're here." North said.

"Alright so what's the plan?" I asked.

Sandy made a question mark above his head which means he doesn't know.

"Well we can't just barge in; they'll be ready for that." North said.

We all kinda started talking at the same time and then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw something run away.

"Guys." I said. "I think someone was trying to listen in on our plan." I said quietly this time.

"I'll go look and see." Tooth said.

She flew to where to where the figure was and stopped at the corner. She nearly peeked and then went. She disappeared.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I knew that voice. It was…

We rushed to where Tooth flew and we found Hans swinging at her with a sword in his hand. I was scared and afraid that he would hit her. I was scared he would kill her. I immediately flew over and hit him with my staff. He stumbled back and I realized that I froze his shirt.

"Jack Frost you will pay for this." He said angrily.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do? Unless you're going to just use your sword it won't work." I said in a sarcastic way.

"Pitch will get his revenge and so will I."

"Uh actually dude. You're on your own. Pitch has everything planned out and he doesn't need you anymore."

"No, you're lying. You're lying."

"It's over for you Hans, you are going to spend the rest of your life in that dungeon and you may regret everything you've done. Maybe you won't I don't care. You can't harm Elsa or Anna anymore."

And with that I walked away. I saw some guards run towards him and take him back to the castle. I was so angry with him and I wanted to kill him. I know it's the wrong thing to do. I'm not a murderer.

Elsa POV

I eventually stopped crying and just looked out the window. I hope Anna is okay. I couldn't stop thinking about my sister; I really do hope she's okay. I was so worked up with everything that I forgot it was winter. It was snowing outside and that made me smile. That smile soon faded after I saw two of my guards dragging Hans into the castle.

I immediately walk to the gate and see them there waiting for me. I walked up to Hans and glared at him.

"Where is Anna?" I said

"I don't know. I don't even know where Pitch is." He said.

He didn't sound like he was lying but I couldn't be sure.

"If I find out you're lying to me-"

"I'm not. Pitch took her and that's all I know."

Now I knew he wasn't lying but that doesn't mean I'm going to just let him go. I was on the verge of freezing him right here right now and then I saw Jack in the background staring at me. Then I remembered what he said, _"trust me once you do it you regret it later on in life." _

"Take him to the dungeon." I say.

The guards drag him off to the dungeon and I look to see jack smiling at me. I run to him and hug him.

"You did the right thing Elsa." He whispered.

I leaned in and kissed him. It lasted what seemed like forever but maybe even a minute. Then we walked back to the castle. For a moment I thought he was just walking me back to my room but when he didn't leave I knew that he wanted to stay with me.

"Jack? Do you think Anna's alright?" I ask.

"It's hard to know right now. The other guardians are trying to come up with a plan to find her but so far we've got nothing." He answered.

"I miss her so much and I wish that…that I stayed with her. Kept her safe."

"Elsa, we will get her back I promise. I won't let him hurt her."

"I know but I also don't want you getting hurt."

"I won't. The worst he could do to me is knock me unconscious."

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too Elsa."

He leaned in and kissed me. We kept talking about things to keep my mind off of Anna but I still thought about her. Eventually I got tired and lay down to sleep. It was after dark after all. I felt Jack lay down next to me and he put an arm over me like he was protecting me. I found his hand and linked our fingers. After a while we both fell asleep.

**So I know it's a shorter chapter but I'm so busy with finals right now and I had to get something up because people were getting impatient.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
